Je vais te botter les fesses
by Swato
Summary: SPOIL Stiles n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit Derek – un loup garou qui pouvait le tuer quand ça lui chantait – à qui il s'adressait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que ce type avait laissé partir Jennifer Blake qui détenait son père. Vague mention de Sterek.


**Auteur: **Swato

**Pairing: **Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prompt: **Tu l'as laissé partir !  
**Note :** spoil saison 3 ep10

* * *

.  
**Je vais te botter les fesses**  
.

Quand Cora s'était évanouit chez lui, ça n'avait vraiment pas été le bon timing. Il avait tout révélé à son père sur les loups garou, les kanimas, les druides, les darach et juste au moment de prouver tout ce qu'il avançait PAF sa preuve s'évanouissait. Pas de bol mais vraiment, il n'y pouvait rien. La pauvre, elle tenait comme ça depuis le matin sans dire qu'elle se sentait mal. Ça lui faisait penser à quelqu'un ça, c'était drôle mais il était certain qu'elle tenait ça de son frère. Ne pas – jamais – montrer ses faiblesses et continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à s'écrouler.

Bizarre comme les Hale avaient prit l'habitude de s'évanouir en sa présence. Au moins Cora avait choisit sa chambre au lieu du parking, c'était un pas en avant.

Bref, ça avait été le début des ennuis. Ils avaient conduit Cora à l'hopital et Stiles n'avait pas eut le choix que d'insister en public pour que son père croit ce qu'il avançait. Il devait y croire pour être sur ses gardes, faire attention à ne pas se mettre dans les pattes du Darach. Parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas perdre un autre parent. Pas une deuxième fois. Pas son père, il n'y survivrait pas.

Les événements s'étaient accélérés et Stiles se souvenait à peine dans quel ordre tout s'était succédé mais le fait était que son père avait été enlevé par le Darach. Il devait tout faire pour le retrouver et empêcher qu'on ne lui fasse du mal. Ou pire.

Il avait assommé les jumeaux diaboliques d'un coup de batte. Enfin... "assommé"... tout était relatif, il avait tenté de les assommé, mais il avait juste réussit à casser la batte de Melissa. Melissa qui avait elle aussi disparue à un moment au cours de la soirée. Stiles devait avouer qu'ils étaient une bande de bras cassé, et il n'était même plus triste à propos de ça tellement il était exaspéré.

Tout était parti en sacré bordel, il ne comprenait même pas comment mais c'était un fait: son père avait disparu, la mère de Scott avait disparue, Cora était dans de sale drap et Scott avait rejoint Deucalion.

Et quand il pensait que la journée ne pourrait pas être pire, elle l'était devenue:

« Comment ça "partie" ? Demanda t-il.  
- Elle est partie c'est tout, grommela Derek.  
- Tu l'as laissé partir ? dit-il d'une voix neutre. »

Derek haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Stiles repassa ce que l'alpha venait de lui dire encore une fois.

« Tu étais avec elle dans un foutue ascenseur, seul, pas en infériorité numérique ni rien. Et tu l'as laissé partir !? Dit-il, sa voix prenant de la force au fil de sa phrase. »

Stiles n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit Derek – un loup garou qui pouvait le tuer quand ça lui chantait – à qui il s'adressait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que ce type, pas foutu de voir quand une femme jouait la comédie pour mieux tuer des innocents dans son dos, avait laissé partir Jennifer Blake, la professeur d'anglais, le Darach.

Un rire ironique et amer lui monta dans la poitrine et Stiles ne fit rien pour le retenir. Derek sembla se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et détourna les yeux. Stiles soupira.

« Elle a mon père. Je suis peut-être qu'un humain, mais je te jure que si elle tue mon père, loup garou ou pas, je saurais à qui botter les fesses. »

Stiles lança un regard noir à Derek. Le genre de regarde badass qu'il avait toujours voulu faire sans y parvenir parce qu'au fond, il était quelqu'un de gentil. Mais son père, il ne fallait pas y toucher, et si Jennifer réussissait, Derek payerait. Stiles le regarda un moment dans les yeux, lui faisant passer toute sa rage et son impuissance si bien que Derek – loup garou alpha – avait senti un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine.

Stiles tourna les talons et ne lança pas un seul regard en arrière. Derrière lui, Derek se demanda si c'était glauque de s'apercevoir de ses sentiments à un moment aussi critique et surtout grâce à un regard aussi meurtrier.

.  
**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Review ?**


End file.
